The present invention relates to a steering device.
Concerning a steering device, a primary collision in which a vehicle hits another vehicle is followed by a secondary collision in which a driver hits a steering wheel. In order to absorb impact at the time of the secondary collision, there are proposed various structures which separate a portion of a steering column from a vehicle body and move the steering column in a column shaft direction.
For example, in FIG. 9 of Patent Document 1, a pair of locking cutouts extending parallel to a column shaft direction is provided in a vehicle body-side bracket fixed to a vehicle body. A column-side bracket is supported through a pair of locking capsules respectively held in the respective locking cutouts by a plurality of locking pins. Each of the locking capsules is coupled and fixed to the column-side bracket through bolts which are inserted into each locking cutout.
The plurality of locking pins for holding the pair of locking capsules includes inner two rows of locking pins which are disposed between the pair of locking cutouts and extend parallel to the column shaft direction, and outer two rows of locking pins which are disposed on both sides with the pair of locking cutouts interposed therebetween in relation to a direction (equivalent to a width direction of a vehicle) orthogonal to the column shaft direction and extend parallel to the column shaft direction.
At the time of the secondary collision, the plurality of locking pins holding each locking capsule is broken, whereby each locking capsule is separated from a corresponding locking cutout, and thus the locking capsule and a column bracket move together in the column shaft direction.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2012-121538 A